iron_cofandomcom-20200213-history
Coatl the Raccoon
'Coatl the Raccoon '(pronounced co-aw-tul)is a hunter. He lives by himself in a forest that is inhabited by sambhur . Biography Coatl was born in society to his unknown parents. One night, he somehow escaped his crib and crawled towards a forest nearby. He was at the age where he did not know fear yet, and he kept going deeper and deeper into it. He found sanctuary with a wild bear named Tengi who raised him to hunt. As Coatl grew older, he left Tengi and began hunting on his own. He eventually began to lead a lifestyle of hunting not only for deer, but also for treasures, which existed in scattered hordes all over the forest. He also found his way back to society, where he'd exchange his treasures for occasional luxuries (mostly the clothes and shoes that he has) and also for better knives. At one point, he met a red hedgehog named Iron and his friend Reens, and he began traveling by their side. During these travels, Coatl also met a Shetland sheepdog named Mystiveil, who was friendly with him and would offer to have lunch with him. He began to feel something from inside him that he hadn't felt in years, making him restless and longing to meet with her as much as possible. However, following Iron's death at the hands of a human named Lucien, Coatl began to despair, and after seeing that Mystiveil did not come to see him, he began to give up on love. Despite this, a gray hedgehog resembling Iron, named Obsidian, told Coatl to go see Ruby, a female version of Iron, who he said would teach him what to do next. And so he went to Ruby, who began to treat him in the same way Mystiveil treated him. Coatl then decided to stay with her. Soon after their meeting, Coatl and Ruby, revealing their feelings for one another, mated with each other. Coatl then told her that they were now honor bound by the Wolven Law of Sambhur Forest that they were mates for life, something that Ruby was okay with. They got married by Tengi, and now live happily as husband and wife. Coatl asked Ruby if she wanted kids, and when she answered yes, they got two children; Bacchus the Raccoon and Nausicaa the Hedgehog. He then sought to resurrect Iron, and after finding the philosopher's stone, Coatl used it's elixir of life properties to bring Iron back to life, just in time for Iron to stop a great cataclysm. Following this, Coatl hunted down an enormous wild boar named Hell Hog that had rooted up Ruby's garden, unaware that he killed it as it was raiding the field of King Barudus and none of the guards could kill it. He and Ruby were taken to Barudus's castle, where Coatl was inducted as the Royal Hunter. He now works for the king by hunting game animals for their feasts. Personality Coatl is normally very amiable, although he is protective of his friends to the point of making blood oaths to protect them from harm. He is out of touch with the norms of society due to being raised by a bear in the forest, making him very awkward in social situations. Coatl has never had a mother's care since he was born, and so to him, Mystiveil was the closest thing to a mother that he had for a while until he met Ruby, who has seen his friendliness in full effect. Abilities Coatl is a master hunter, able to stalk the most quickest and attentive quadrupedal animals for food. He is very skilled with the knife as well as his own set of claws and teeth. He is a speed/power-type when working as a team, although the side he uses depends on who is the speed-type or power-type in the team. Relationships Friends Iron the Hedgehog (He considers him a best friend) Reens the Hedgehog Mystiveil the Shetland Sheepdog (Former love interest) Ruby the Hedgehog (Teacher and wife) Tengi the Bear (Surrogate father when Coatl ran off as a baby) King Barudus (He serves under him) Allies Obsidian the Hedgehog (Told him to go see Ruby) Rivals None Enemies (TBD) Love Mystiveil the Shetland Sheepdog (Stopped after she stopped coming to see him) Ruby the Hedgehog (Wife) Theme Song Gallery Coatl and Ruby by Needlemouse.png|Coatl with his wife Ruby Female Coatl.png|Rule 63'd!